Subjects will have their VO2max measured during incremental cycling exercise, and body composition will be determined by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry. Subjects will exercise vigorously (or rest quietly during a control session) after eating a small meal, and blood samples will be taken before, during, and after exercise. Blood samples will be analyzed for metabolic substrates and hormones.